Géminis
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Con el tiempo Hisui había conocido dos personalidades de Rogue, una era lindo y gentil y la otra era oscura, un completo psicópata, pero eso no la hizo desistir en ser su novia. ¿Qué podría salir mal? —Me alegra que hayas podido venir, hermosa...— Escuchó antes de perder el conocimiento./ Este fic participa en el reto Primera Línea del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos


_**Disclaimer**_ _:_ Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen.

 _ **Advertencias**_ _:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, lime, AU.

 _ **Aclaraciones**_ _:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 _ **Lalala**_ = frase sorteada por random.

 **Personaje principal:** Hisui E. Fiore

 **Pareja:** Rogue/Hisui

 _ **Género**_ : Romance – Drama — y algo mas?

.

.

.

.

 **Géminis**

" _Todo lo verdaderamente malvado empieza por algo inocente."_ _ **Ernest Hemingway**_

.

.

.

 _ **Con él había tenido tiempos maravillosos**_ , había llegado a experimentar cosas que en su vida se había imaginado hacer, había llegado a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y había llegado a amar la vida gracias a él.

Lo conoció cuando ella entró a la universidad. Él era unos años mayor, serio y calmado, un chico que solo vivía en su mundo; un joven alto de cabello negro con blanco (largo para un chico y corto para una chica), acomodado en una coleta. A Hisui le gustaba verlo de lejos, observaba como sonreía con los demás y sus risas eran melódicas, ese joven se veía feliz. Ya sea destino o casualidad, terminaron conociéndose. Al principio hablaban muy poco, principalmente era ella quien acaparaba toda la plática. Le había llegado a contar lo cohibida que se había sentido al llegar, que extrañaba su casa, extrañaba a su padre, logró quebrarse sin conocerlo mucho. Hisui descubrió que ese joven le agradaba y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya eran amigos.

Fue entonces cuando ella pudo leerlo. Descubrió que su sonrisa era falsa, que ocultaba a su verdadero ¨yo¨ debajo de una coraza para no salir lastimado.

Rogue, en cambio, se sentía en calma cada que estaba con ella, era como la luz que había perdido años atrás, tener a Hisui cerca era alivio en su alma y hubo un momento en el que solo ansiaba su compañía para sentirse en paz. Se alejó de sus antiguas amistades, de esos chicos a los que les había dado el mote de ¨amigos¨ cuando no los apreciaba ni un poco, solo estaba con ellos para no tener esa soledad que lo acompañaba día y noche, había logrado llenar un poco el vacío que habitaba en su alma estando con ellos, hasta que ella llegó. Si bien al principio sus compañeros lo molestaban con cosas de niños por pasar tanto tiempo con ella y para ellos fue una confirmación que él se separara y que ahora rondara todo el tiempo a su alrededor.

Y es que Rogue no sentía atracción por ella, era algo más profundo, era como una necesidad para vivir. Ella era luz, era todo lo que siempre necesitó y que ahora Dios la ponía en su camino para tenerla, solo ella podía desaparecer toda aquella ansiedad que lo dominaba.

Hisui solo podía ser para él.

En cambio por la mente de Hisui había tanto miedo, miedo de no poder ayudarlo, que cuando él por fin se quebrara ella no pudiera hacer nada, porque sabía que nadie más lo notaba. ¿Qué haces cuando solo tú eres consciente de que tu amigo está por romperse? ¿Qué haces al verlo tan frágil? Cuando siempre ha demostrado que es alguien sumamente fuerte y que todo lo que veían los demás sobre él era una ilusión. De alguna forma, que realmente no sabía, ella logró abrirse paso y rompió el escudo que lo protegía.

Rogue por fin sacó todo, le contó que había tenido un hermano pequeño y que una enfermedad se lo arrebató. El pequeño Frosh había muerto a los 7 años, un trauma que no había podido superar, que le había traído insomnio, ansiedad y depresión. Rogue se quebró por fin, sacó todo el llanto que no derramó en esos años y se aferró a ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Eso los unió más que nunca.

Hisui traba de ayudar a Rogue cada que le daba un ataque de ansiedad, y es que a pesar de que lo calmaba, parecía que ella había sido el detonante de los episodios. Ella lo alentó a que fuera con un psicólogo, que tratara sus problemas con un profesional. Todo parecía indicar que la terapia le estaba sirviendo mucho, ahora era más sociable y se esforzaba en hacer mejor las cosas.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Hisui conoció dos personalidades de Rogue. En una era lindo, tierno, era el chico que todas querían como novio, se había llegado a enamorar de él, ese Rogue era perfecto. La otra era cuando Rogue entraba en uno de sus ataques, era violento, perverso y parecía un verdadero psicópata; pero eran contados los días en que ese Rogue se hacía presente así que no fue impedimento para aceptar ser su novia. Todo parecía ir miel sobre hojuelas al principio de su noviazgo, pero a medida que avanzaba el Rogue violento salía con más frecuencia.

Había momentos en los que tenía miedo de su propia seguridad, había momentos en que no quería seguir con él, pero era cuando él se disculpaba por actuar tan imprudente, le decía que era culpa de su ansiedad que actuaba así y lo perdonaba, caía en sus redes otra vez.

Cuando ya nada surgía efecto en sus ataques de ansiedad, cuando se reusó a seguir su tratamiento, cuando ya se cansó de que la lastimara verbalmente, lo dejó.

Rogue no entendía por qué lo dejaba, si él la amaba tanto y no se cansaba de demostrarlo, la abrazó, tratando inútilmente de contenerla. Tan pronto sintió el abrazo comenzó a llorar, _**quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero**_ si lo hacía volvería a caer y ella no lo permitiría, ya no se dejaría pisotear. Con todo el dolor de su corazón deshizo el abrazo y con la cara llena de lágrimas, movió su cabeza en forma de negación, su gesto era reflejo de su agonía, su voz se reusaba a salir.

—Lo siento…— Fue lo único que salió de sus labios y se alejó de él.

Lo dejó solo, lo abandonó y él se quebró aún mas.

¿Quién se creía que era? Ella no podía dejarlo, no podía solo terminar. ¿Qué no entendía que ella era de él?

Rogue se desquició.

Pensó todo lo que habían vivido, recordó todo lo bueno que había hecho por ella, todos los detalles y momentos románticos que habían vivido, él no tenía la culpa. Pensó y pensó, no encontraba motivos para que ella quisiera dejarlo, si había sido un novio perfecto.

Después de su ruptura Hisui se hizo amigos nuevos, personas con las que podía hablar y desahogarse, aquellas que la hicieron sentir que estaba bien alejarse de aquello que le hacía daño. Lucy la ayudó a salir adelante, la confortó y le dio todo el cariño que una mejor amiga puede dar. Pasados unos meses, Erza, amiga de la rubia, le sugirió que saliera con algún chico para distraerse y que pudiera des estresarse de los exámenes finales, Hisui no estaba muy segura de ello pero debía aceptar que desde que había terminado con Rogue no había pensado en tener una cita.

—Ya te arreglé una. — Aseguró Erza. —Es un amigo que solo se quiere divertir, no es nada serio.

Hisui asintió, ella tampoco quería algo formal. Quedaron de verse en un café y de ahí ir a alguna otra parte, aunque Erza no era buena intermediaria ya que quería que fuera una cita a ciegas. Más pronto de lo que pensó llegó el día.

—Calma…— Se repetía una y otra vez, pero aun así no lograba estar tranquila.

—Que hermosa doncella tenemos el día de hoy…— Dijo un joven detrás de ella. —He de suponer que usted, bellísima dama, es Hisui. —Afirmó.

—En efecto, yo soy…—Se volteó para encarar a su cita.— Un gusto…— Hizo una pausa, ya que no sabía el nombre del chico, lo había visto antes (con una chica diferente todos los días) pero nunca había tratado con él.

—Loke. —Le tomó una mano y besó su dorso, como un caballero. —¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí o preferirías ir a otro lado?

—Yo estoy bien con tomar un café primero. —Le sonrió, él asintió y la guio a una mesa alejada de las demás personas.

Ordenaron su café y un aperitivo, comenzaron su charla sobre cosas triviales (comida, gustos y demás). Hisui descubrió en Loke un chico muy simpático, un tanto coqueto, pero venía con su encanto. La tarde se fue como agua entre sus dedos, él la acompañó a casa y le prometió verla de nuevo, ella sonrió complacida. Al día siguiente se toparon sin querer y Loke la invitó a almorzar. Durante la siguiente semana Hisui se encontró con varias rosas en su pupitre, una que otra nota alagándola y un Loke muy persistente.

Con la firme creencia de que si le aceptaba otra salida a Loke este se cansaría de ella y se buscaría otra chica, decidió aceptar una segunda cita. Si, ella conocía de su fama de conquistador.

Una rosa blanca apareció en su pupitre con una nota, esta decía el lugar, hora y fecha donde se verían, por alguna extraña razón estaba nerviosa. Llegó a casa, buscó ropa y se arregló, con ayuda de su GPS dio con el lugar. Era una casa que parecía olvidada, tocó la puerta una y otra vez, nadie acudía y empezaba a creer que era una broma del joven peli-naranja.

—Me alegra que hayas podido venir, _hermosa…_ — Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una cama, estaba mareada y no lograba enfocar nada.

—Ya has despertado…— Escuchó a lo lejos, aunque en realidad era apenas un metro. —Te traeré de comer, aunque por los efectos secundarios has de tener asco…

Todo le daba vueltas, la voz la escuchaba distorsionada y lo único que distinguía era la silueta de un joven con el cabello largo.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, ahora sin el punzante dolor de cabeza y sin todos los demás efectos secundarios. Fijó su vista en el cuarto que estaba, detalló que no tenía ventanas y solo había una puerta, a un lado había una mesita con una bandeja de su comida favorita y un closet con lo que parecía ser su ropa. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Asustada trató de levantarse de la cama, pero hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba atada de uno de sus pies.

—Por fin has despertado…—Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. —Empezaba a asustarme, tonta.

Hisui miró con miedo al joven frente a ella, Rogue se veía tan imponente desde su perspectiva, ahora tenía el cabello más largo y parecía que la iba a estrangular con la mirada.

—No te ves muy contenta de verme, preciosa. —Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla de ésta. —Creías que no iba a enterarme que me estabas engañando… Pero yo sé que ese tonto era quien te buscaba…— Se colocó sobre ella, aprisionó sus muñecas y se acercó lentamente al cuello de Hisui. — Así que ideé un plan para que ese idiota no vuelva a molestarte…

Ella estaba aterrada, sabía que Rogue estaba mal, pero nunca hubiera pensado que la raptaría. En su rostro se veía todo el miedo que sentía, estaba paralizada. Rogue, ciego de amor, empezó a besarle el cuello, con una de sus manos sostuvo las dos de ella y con la libre recorrió su cuerpo. Las lágrimas se escurrían por la cara de la chica, mientras que él aprovechaba para tocar todo aquello que le pertenecía.

—¿Esto te gusta verdad? — Preguntó mientras masajeaba el seno izquierdo, deslizó su mano por todo su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de su blusa, metió la mano por debajo y acarició su piel desnuda.

—No, por favor…—Gimió ella entre susurros repetidas veces.

—Eres mía, solo mía…—contestó Rogue con una sonrisa maquiavélica. Le robó un beso, mordió su labio para que lo dejara entrar, saboreó cada parte de su boca y comenzó a descender la mano nuevamente, llegando hasta debajo de su falda, acarició el trasero de ella y llevó uno de sus dedos hasta su entre pierna, ella abrió los ojos asustada, no quería que lo hiciera, no lo permitiría…

—No… no, lo hagas. —suplicó, moviéndose bajo de él, tratando de zafarse, pero Rogue era mucho más fuerte y no le permitió escapar.

—No será hoy, pero si pronto…—Quitó su mano y la dejó sola otra vez.

Quería torturarla por haberlo dejado solo tanto tiempo, pero sobretodo quería borrar las huellas de Loke de su piel.

 _ **-O-**_

¿Cuánto llevaba ahí cautiva? No lo sabía, había perdido la cuenta. Solo sabía que hora del día era porque Rogue le daba las 3 comidas a una hora específica. Gracias a su comportamiento le había quitado lo que la encadenaba a la cama, pero seguía encerrada. Anhelaba tanto su libertad que todos los días pensaba en cómo iba a salir de allí.

Estudió todos los movimientos de él, cuándo le llevaba de comer, cómo le servía, la hora… todo. Estaba atenta para ver si escuchaba algún ruido del exterior, pero nada. Ella creía que estaba en una especie de sótano y le aterraba que ni siquiera fuera en su ciudad.

Muchas veces se deprimía, pues no sabía si realmente alguien la estaría buscando. ¿Qué pasaría si nadie se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido? Era entonces cuando volvía a ver la habitación en la que se encontraba, Rogue la tenía bien acomodada, como si lo hubiera estado planeando cautelosamente. ¿Y si lo había planeado tan bien que parecería que ella misma habría huido? A lo mejor solo pensarían que se había cansado de estar ahí y que un día solo pensó en regresar y se había ido a casa con su padre. Su padre creería que sigue estudiando y no preguntaría nada.

Maldita su suerte cuando se le ocurrió estrechar lazos con él. Ella creía que lo ayudaba, ¿quién podría culparla de eso? Es más ¿Quién podría siquiera imaginar que Rogue se atrevería a hacer algo como eso? Suspiró, nadie lo sospechó nunca.

Había estado comiendo bien, guardando fuerzas, le había seguido el juego de que ella amaba estar ahí encerrada, siempre había sido una chica lista y a pesar del miedo que le tenía su instinto de supervivencia le decía como debía actuar, pero ya estaba cansada, solo quería ir a casa y dormir sin el miedo de que en cualquier momento él entraría al cuarto y la haría completamente de él.

Tenía todo planeado, debía escapar a la hora de la comida. Como de costumbre, él entró con la bandeja de alimento, la puso en la mesita y abrazó a Hisui, ella aprovechó eso para golpearlo lo más fuerte que pudo en sus partes nobles, Rogue se agachó un poco por el dolor, lo suficiente como para que Hisui tomara la bandeja y le soltara un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

No esperó ni un segundo para verificar si lo había noqueado por completo, salió corriendo por la única puerta y subió las escaleras, como lo había sospechado estaba en un sótano, no tardó en encontrar una forma de salir de esa casa.

Corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, pero no encontraba ni un alma en ese vecindario tan raro. Siguió corriendo, no iba a parar hasta que estuviera segura en algún lugar, _**cuando se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, miró hacia atrás**_ tratando de verificar que Rogue no la estaba siguiendo, fue cuando sintió que alguien la volteaba bruscamente, por su cabeza ya se daba por muerta, giraban pensamientos fatídicos por su mente.

—Señorita, ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —Escuchó la voz gruesa de un policía.

—Tiene que ayudarme… por favor…—Le suplicó en llanto, el policía alarmado la condujo a su patrulla, la observó bien y parecía que había escapado de algún manicomio, parecía alterada por cada mínimo ruido y su ropa no estaba muy limpia que digamos.

Después del infierno que había vivido, ver llegar a su padre fue lo que más la reconfortó, él le contó que su amiga la había reportado como desaparecida después de que no llegara de una cita, habían estado muy asustados ya que un secuestrador había estado trabajando cerca de su casa, dieron aviso a la policía y estos la buscaron en un perímetro cerca de su casa, no contaban con que Rogue se la llevaría a otro estado. Ahora estaba en un psiquiátrico, pues se había comprobado su demencia.

Ella no había vuelto a ser la de antes, después de algo así todo cambia. No confiaba en nadie, no quería a nadie cerca, solo a su padre y a Lucy, el trauma de que alguien como Rogue aparezca de nuevo estaba demasiado latente.

Rogue por su parte solo esperaba el día en que pudiera estar nuevamente con Hisui, porque ella era de él y él de ella, eso se lo había dicho Dios el día que la conoció.

—Muy pronto estaremos juntos, princesa. —Le prometió.

Fin


End file.
